


24.12.18

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: inspired by harry's tweet on december 24 2018, louis's 27th birthday





	24.12.18

_Merry Christmas, I hope everyone has a wonderful one. H_ , Harry typed out and pressed tweet. A few seconds later he saw that it went through and showed up on his account, and he closed his laptop. He sat back on the couch and looked at the small fire crackling away in the fireplace, feeling the heat even from where he was sitting across the room.

The sound of soft footsteps alerted him to Louis’s presence in the room, and he turned and looked at him.

Louis was shoving his phone into his pocket, shaking his head, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He sat down on the couch right next to Harry. “I can’t believe you tweeted that.”

Harry shrugged. “I can’t wish you happy birthday directly online, so this is the next best thing.”

Louis pressed a kiss into Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, you know that? No one else would think to do that,” he said, laughing a little.

Harry grinned a little. “I love you, too,” he said softly. “And I would do anything for you.”

Louis ducked his head. “You’re going to make me cry.”

“It’s just a tweet,” Harry said, gently tipping Louis’s face up to look into his eyes, shiny with unshed tears.

“But it’s so much more than that, isn’t it?” Louis said, rhetorically. They both knew that was true. He reached out and tapped Harry’s new ring, the one Louis had given him that morning after proposing yet again. Harry had wanted to laugh, and remind Louis that they were married, but instead just said yes, of course, and put it on, feeling so much love for his husband, who proposed to him countless times with countless rings, wanting to show how much he loved him.

Louis continued. “Like how this is so much more than a ring?”

Harry nodded.

Louis nodded, looking down at the ring. He wiped his eyes and leaned forward and kissed Harry.

Harry kissed him back, and after a while they broke apart, and laid down on the couch, cuddled together, with just the sounds of the fire, their breathing, and a few whispered _I love you_ s in the air.


End file.
